


Home is where you're safe

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Outnumbered out planned Oneshots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Family, Other, Ryan just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Ryan suddenly feels his harsh past baring down him. He hasn't felt this overwhelming feeling in a long time and oh...He's shaking. He just wants to go home.





	Home is where you're safe

 The job itself was not difficult. He knew Geoff meant well by sending him out of the city and into the country side to handle a situation. Everyone in the crew knew Ryan grew up on a farm because he’d share small tales about it. Just bits and pieces of his childhood. Nothing that would help them put together the true picture of how he grew up, but enough to settle the crew down. So Geoff sent him on a quick mission to find a runner who sold a few secrets to the Los Santos police department. Fortunately the cop that was sold information had already been under Geoff’s payroll. It was only a matter of time before Geoff had called Ryan and asked him to make sure the traitor wouldn’t be talking to anyone else ever again. So with a quick chase Ryan found the traitor.

 Now Ryan was standing in front of a blazing fire in the middle of a forgotten barn. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood. His mask was long gone. It had been a wild chase, but at least it was entertaining. He didn't think he'd end up in this damn barn. He could do without the reminders of anything dealing with his childhood.

The site of the fire alone brought back some bad memories. He tried to shake the sudden sinking feeling that washed over him, but he couldn’t look away. It almost felt like he could cleanse his past by staring straight into the fire. He felt a peg of guilt over the simple fact that his past was suddenly making him like he needed to run from this place. It was stupid really. How much a place like this could have such an effect on him.

 He wanted to go home. Home was where he felt safe. It was where Gavin would ask a million question and Ray would make dumb jokes. A place where Jack would get on everyone about getting some decent sleep while Michael and Jeremy stayed up past 3am to make weird bets. A secure place that Geoff made sure was open to him no matter how late he'd come knocking. That’s where he needed to be. He realized he was slightly shaking. He sighed loudly to himself and grabbed his phone from his jacket.

“Hey Geoff, I’m gonna need a pickup…yeah I took care of everything…No I didn’t find a cow…Okay that was one time and Edgar was a saint…yeah. I’m ready to go home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick one-2-three thing! Still working on my series and I wanted to keep the creative juices flowing. I'm also stuck at work and I wanna go home. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome. With this small thing I also decided to start a series of One-shots. ha ha haaaaaa.....


End file.
